


Kibou Love

by AICWECONAN



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AICWECONAN/pseuds/AICWECONAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>satu hadiah valentin dari minimarket mistis akan menbuat hubunganmu dengan si dia makin lengket..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kibou Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ookifu by Higuchi Asa  
> DnA by Terajima Yuuji  
> Story by aicweconan  
> editor by ayattan

Seorang pemuda mungil berjalan sendiri di jalan yang menanjak, langit mulai mengunggu. Ia terisak, kantung kresek berwarna putih tergenggam erat, terayung. Rambut pemuda itu terlihat lepek  karena keringat, sweater tebal berwarna putih yang ia kenakan pun basah dan bau. Kakinya pegal karena berjalan jauh. Hampir tiga jam ia berjalan.

Mihashi Ren, nama pemuda dari tim bisbol Nishiura yang sedang mengadakan acara camp pelatihan di Oume, Tokyo. Sekalian juga latih tanding bersama tim Tokyo. Camp diadakan pada tanggal sepuluh sampai tanggal tujuh belas februari yang artinya seluruh anggota klub bisbol akan melewatkan hari kasih sayang, tanggal empat belas.

Tapi, yah, sebagian besar anggota bisbol Nishiura tak mempermasalahkannya. Toh, mereka jones yang hanya memikirkan bagaimana rasanya tanah Koshien. Manis, ‘kah? Hus!

Tapi berbeda dengan Ace mereka, Mihashi. Dia punya orang spesial yang akan dihadiahinya cokelat walau orang itu tak suka manis, dan demi membeli cokelat tanpa ketahuan oleh siapa pun di klubnya, Mihashi nekat pergi sendiri di kota Tokyo yang besar ini.

Hei, Tokyo itu kota modern, ‘kan?  Mana ada kota yang tak ada kedaraannya kalau sore. Setidaknya ada polisi yang siap sedia membantu orang jika tersesat.

Dan ia lupa kalau ini di pinggiran Tokyo, kalau di negara lain mah kaya Depok atau Bekasi, lah. Mungkin sih, hanya ada bus dan kereta antar kota. Naik taksi mahal, euy! Mihashi  hanya bawa uang sedikit, jadi ia pergi mencari minimarket dengan berjalan kaki, dan sialnya Mihashi malah mengambil jalan menuju gunung yang digosipkan angker.

Sebenarnya Mihashi sudah membeli cokelat valentine di minimarket kecil di ujung jalan tanjakan ini tapi saat ia ingin kembali Mihashi kebingungan mencari pondok yang disewa oleh pelatih dan guru pembimbing klub bisbolnya, sialnya lagi ponselnya mati kehabisan daya. Jadi, pemuda bermata hazel itu terpaksa mencari pondok dengan berjalan kaki.

Tiga jam berjalan ia tak menemukan apa yang dicari. Mihashi sudah empat kali kembali ke minimarket kecil tempat ia membeli cokelat hanya untuk mengingat-ingat jalan tapi itu sia-sia. Mihashi tak bisa mengingat jalan dan di mana pondokan tempat timnya menginap.

Berjalan kembali ke minimarket untuk kelima kalinya, dengan isakan keluar dari mulut mungilnya, Mihashi menelusuri jalan penuh semak belukar di kanan kirinya yang membuatnya makin ketakutan. Apalagi dengan langit yang sudah menghitam.

Mihashi yang terisak tiba-tiba terhenti karena mendengar krasak-krusuk di sebelah kanannya, rasa takutnya makin menjadi ketika suara krasak-krusuk makin terdengar jelas, jelas dan dekat, makin dekat, makin jelas...

Dekat...

Jelas...

**_KRAAAAASAAAK~!!_ **

**_Tap~!_ **

“KHIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”

“GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!!”

“Ha... Han... Hantu...!” Mihashi terduduk ketakutan melihat sesuatu yang melompati pagar pembatas dan mendarat tepat di hadapannya.

“Ha-hantu? Mana...? Di mana?” Si makhluk astral itu malah celingak-celinguk, bertanya dengan nada takut-takut dan gemetaran. Tak sadar bahwa dialah yang dimaksud hantu oleh pemuda bersurai oren yang sekarang memeluk kepala sambil berjongkok dan menangis sesegukan.

Mihashi dengan gemetar mengangkat tangan, telunjuk lentiknya menunjuk ke arah makhluk asrtal—ralat, itu bukan makhluk asrtal atau goib, tapi seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat pekat dan bermanik cokelat keemasan, memakai jaket hitam berloreng merah oren, tulisan kanji di dada kanan. Memakai training senada jaket, sepatu olahraga putih dengan kotoran di mana-mana dan tas selempang dikaitkan ke bahu

Pemuda itu terdiam melihat telunjuk Mihashi yang mangarah padanya, beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. “Geeh... aku bukan hantu, tahu?” Ia berkacak pinggang, merentangkan kakinya menjauh satu sama lain.

“AKU, SAWAMURA EIJUN. PITCHER ANDALAN DARI SEIDO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!” Mihashi melonjakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi ditutupi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tahu Seido, mereka adalah salah satu sekolah bisbol elite di Tokyo yang mendapatkan beberapa kali kesempatan menginjakkan kaki di Koshien, tapi bukannya Ace mereka bernama Furuya Satoru, ya? Lalu kenapa dia bilang dia adalah pitcher andalan Seido?

“Seido? Uh... Ya-yang ke-kemarin masuk K-Koshion?” Mihashi bertanya dengan terbata dan pemuda berambut cokelat pekat yang berada di hadapannya itu mengangguk antusias meng-iya-kan. “Ta-tapi kenapa tak ada namamu di majalah bisbol  yang kubeli?”

Seketika Eijun berhenti tertawa, kata-kata Mihashi tepat menusuk di hati Eijun. “I-itu... wartawannya lupa mewawancaraiku.”

“Ta-tapi Furuya kan Ace-nya... Ah, apa Seido punya aturan sendiri?” Mihashi tampak sadar telah melukai hati Pitcher berisik itu dengan polosnya.

“Hm... Lupakan itu. Omong-omong, kau tahu jalan menuju kuil Akagi?” Tanya pemuda berambut cokelat pekat itu, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mihashi menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. “A-aku bukan dari sini, ja-jadi aku tidak tahu.”

“Sial, mana nggak ada telepon umum.” Eijun menggerutu sambil mehentak-hentakan kaki kanannya, tak sabar. “Bisnya akan berangkat jam 6 sore!”

“K-kaukan dari Tokyo, m-masa tidak tahu jalan.”

“Aku memang sekolah di Tokyo tapi aku bukan orang Tokyo. Ini pertama kali aku pergi jauh dari sekolah.”Mihashi mengangguk mengerti.

Eijun celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu yang tak jelas. Mihashi yang masih berjongkok karena masih lemas sedikit bingung melihat kelakuan pemuda bersurai cokelat pekat yang tak bisa diam itu.

“Kau bawa ponsel tidak? Aku pinjam boleh?” Tanya Eijun masih sambil celingukan.

“B-bawa sih, ta-tapi kehabisan daya.” Mihashi mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku celananya sembari berdiri.

“Ah, aku bawa Powerbank. Bagaimana kalau kita charge ponselmu? Sebagai gantinya ijinkan aku meminjamnya.” Eijun mengambil benda persegi panjang dari tas selempangnya lengkap dengan kabelnya.

Mihashi bengong sesaat karena tak habis pikir ada orang yang tak memiliki ponsel atau lupa di bawa? Tapi membawa powerbank. Untuk apa, coba?

“B-boleh.” Mihashi memberikan ponsel flip itu pada Eijun. “Ba-bagaimana kalau k-kita tunggu di minimarket di ujung jalan i-itu?” Mihashi dengan gugup menunjuk ke arah minimarket yang ia temukan tadi.

“Eh, di sini ada minimarket?” Tanya eijun.

“A-ada.”

“Boleh juga, aku juga kehabisan air minum.” Dan kedua pitcher unik itu berjalan menuju minimarket ujung jalan.

Minimarket itu sebenarnya terletak cukup terpencil dan hanya bangunan itu yang ada di sana. Tapi anehnya dekorasinya bagus dan seakan mengikuti musim pada saat ini. Contohnya saja, besok adalah hari valentine dan dekorasi minimarket ini begitu penuh cinta, mawar pink dan love-love di mana-mana. Yang mereka jual juga hampir semua cokelat.

“Di mana mereka menaruh airnya?” Tanya Eijun yang menoleh kanan kiri untuk cari tempat air mineral yang ingin dibelinya.

“E-entahlah, Sawamura-kun. Da-dari tadi yang kulihat cuma cokelat.” Mihashi ikut menoleh kanan kiri.

“Eh, itu ada es cokelat cair. Beli itu aja, yuk.” Ajak Eijun ketika melihat stan kecil yang berada dekat kasir. Mihashi mengangguk setuju lalu berjalan bersama Eijun mendekati stan kecil itu.

Mereka membeli dua gelas es cokelat cair dan membayarnya di kasir. “Semuanya 300 yen. Ada kembalian 70 yen, apa anda ingin membeli cokelat untuk orang yang anda sukai?” Kasir itu menawarkan dengan nada datar tapi wajahnya tersenyum manis sekali.

“A-aku sudah beli tadi.” Jawab Mihashi sembari bersembunyi di balik Eijun karena ketakutan pada kasir berkulit pucat ganding seperti boneka itu.

Eijun pun sama takutnya dengan Mihashi. “A-aku kan laki-laki, tidak per-perlu kasih cokelat valentine.”

Senyuman kasir itu makin lembar. “Kau, punya lelaki yang menyukaimu, yang kulihat. Dan dia akan meminta cokelat padamu. Jadi sebaiknya kau beli sekarang.”

“Ha?! Memangnya aku homo?!”

“Tentu saja...” Dengan santai kasir itu menjawab, membuat Eijun menutup buka mulutnya. “Cokelat kami di buru loh karena hanya gadis dan uke yang cintanya murni dan terbalas yang bisa melihat minimarket ini.”

Mihashi dan Eijun mengedipkan kedua mata mereka dengan lucu, lalu meng-iya-kan untuk membeli cokelat yang berbentuk hati itu dan langsung keluar dari minimarket itu.

“Apa-apaan sih kasir itu?” Gerutu Eijun setelah melewati pintu otomanis. “Udah maksa jual, bicaranya ngelatur pula.”

“sa-sawamura-kun, p-ponselku mungkin sudah bisa nyala. K-kita harus cepat menghubungi teman-teman kita.”

“Kau benar, sudah larut.”  Eijun mengeluarkan ponsel Mihashi dan powerbank miliknya lalu memberikannya pada ihashi.

Mihashi menyalakan ponselnya dengan penuh syukur karena akhirnya ia bisa menelepon catcher tercintanya untuk menjemputnya dari hutan kota ini.

Mihashi mencari kontak Abe dan langsung menekan tombol hijau lalu menempelkannya pada telinga. Bunyi suara yang menandakan telepon terhubung dengan seberang terdengar sebelum suara Abe muncul dengan nada marah dan panik. ”A-Abe-kun hiks hiks... akwu hiks tewsksat... lahghi... hiks huwah!”

Eijun yang kesal karena Mihashi malah menangis nggak jelas merebut ponsel dari Mihashi dan berbicara pada orang yang bernama Abe itu, menjelaskan apa yang terjadi serta ciri-ciri tepat mereka berada.

“Dia akan menjemputmu bersama orang dari tim Seido yang aku yakin tahu jalan.”

Mihashi mengangguk, masih menangis. Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Mihashi berbunyi, Eijun langsung mengangkatnya karena si pemilik ponsel masih tak bisa berbicara dengan benar.

Eijun reflek menjauhkan ponsel itu ketika terdengar suara sang kapten berteriak. “Aku bukan bakamura! Kapten bodoh! Hah!? Errr... ada jalan ke gunung sebelah kiri, nah kami ada di ujung tanjakan... Hm... depan minimarket... Mh? Namanya....” Eijun berbalik untuk melihat nama minimarket yang berada di atas. “Kibou Love? Eh... kenapa? Benar, kok.... pokoknya cepat jemput ke sini!”

Pemuda berambut cokelat pekat tersebut menyerahkan ponsel berwarna oren itu pada Mihashi yang sudah tenang walau masih terdengar isakan kecil. Ia sudah bisa bicara normal kembali.

“Mereka akan menjemput kita secepatnya, Miyuki-senpai dan Abe-san. Kita disuruh menunggu di sini.” Ujar Eijun yang kemudian di sambut anggukan dari Mihashi.

“m-miyuki-senpai itu m-miyuki kazuya?” tanya mihashi sambil memasukan ponselnya ke dalam satu celananya.

“Iya, kenapa?”

“A-aku melihatnya d-di majalah bisbol, d-dan dia dijuluki catcher jenius, ya?” Kedua pemuda itu berdiri di depan minimarket, bersandar di jendela kaca besar.

“Begitulah. Tapi sifatnya jelek...” Eijun membuat wajah kesal. Ia ingat saat baru masuk Seido, karena ia telat bangun, ia dijadikan tameng oleh Miyuki Kazuya supaya tidak ketahuan telat juga. Untung pelatih tahu dan menghukumnya, kalau tidak ia akan menyewa dukun santet untuk menyantetnya.

“Ah, ku-kupikir Abe-kun lebih hebat da-dari Miyuki Kazuya...” Ucap Mihashi dengan polosnya.

“Apa maksubmu?” Eijun mengernyit tak suka.

“A-abe-kun bisa m-menangkap semua lemparanku dan dia m-menjadikanku Ace.” Mihashi mengatakannya dengan berbinar-binar.

“Hah! Memang lemparanmu seberapa cepat?”

“Seratus s-sebelas kilometer p-perjam.”

“Fuyura lemparannya seratus enam puluh, Miyuki-senpai bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah. Dan berapa pitcher yang ada di timmu.”

“A-abe-kun bisa menangkap b-bola dengan m-mudah di d-delapan zona strik. Aku saja.”

“Ehh, cuma kau satu-satunya pitcher? Ah! Kami punya 3 dari tim inti dan Miyuki-senpai bisa menangkap semua lemparan walau beda tipe.”

Dan kedua pitcher itu terus berdebat siapa catcher terhebat di depan minimarket yang penuh cinta. Dari hal yang normal sampai hal yang tabu dan tak layak untuk dibicarakan.  Sampai  tak sadar kalau kedua orang yang mereka perdebatkan sudah berada tak jauh dari mereka, keduanya garuk-garuk kepala melihat kelakuan kedua pitcher abnormal mereka

“Oi, kalian ngapain berdebat tentang kami di bangunan tua begitu.” Ucapan bernada kesal dari seorang pemuda berkacamata menghentikan perdebatan konyol dua pitcher manis kita ini, berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

“Miiiii-haaa-shiiii.” Pemuda bersurai hitam acak-acakan menyembul dari belakang si kacamata. Ia langsung menghampiri Mihashi dan meletakkan kedua kepalan tangannya pada kedua sisi pelipis si surai oren lalu memutarnya. “Kau ini! Kenapa pergi sendiri! Eh!”

“M-maaf... Aw!! Sa-sakit A-abe-kun!” Mihashi mengiris kesakitan, Abe baru melepasnya setelah satu menit melakukannya.

“Kau ini... untuk apa sih pergi dari pondok sendirian?” Tanya Abe sambil berkack pinggang, dia benar-benar panik saat tahu Mihashi hilang dan tidak  kembali ke pondok sampai sore.

“M-maaf, a-aku ha-hanya ingin beli c-cokelat.” Jawab Mihashi dengan wajah yang sudah seperti ingin menangis.

Di sisi lain Eijun pun menerima semprotan amarah dari catchernya. “Kau tahu, akibat kau hilang kepanikan melanda kami semua?” Pemuda berkacamata itu menekan suaranya, ia marah. Bagaimana kalau hal buruk terjadi pada pitcher berisik itu. Ia tak mau membayangkannya.

“Maaf, aku hanya ingin ke tempat yang di katakan Wakana.” Eijun memalingkan wajahnya, seakan tak perduli dengan kekhawatiran  kaptennya itu.

“Sawamura, kau ini kenapa?” Catcher itu tak mengerti, tadi rasanya Eijun baik-baik saja saat di telepon tapi kok sekarang jadi dingin begini?

“Kenapa?” Respon pemuda bersurai cokelat pekat itu.

“Ah, lupakan. Ayo pergi dari bangunan tua ini, Abe-san.” Dua pitcher yang berada dekat dengan jendela besar saling pandang, ada yang aneh dengan kata-kata pemuda surai cokelat kehitaman tersebut.

“Apa yang kau katakan, Miyuki-senpai? Minimarket ini terlihat baru, kok?” Abe dan Miyuki saling pandang dengan wajah pucat. Mereka langsung menarik para uk-- eh, para pitcher mereka menjauh dari bangunan itu,

“Oi... Oi... Kenapa tiba-tiba menarik kami?” Tanya Eijun dengan nada kesal karena tiba-tiba ditarik, memang ada apa, sih?

“A-abe-kun, kakiku sakit...” Mihashi tertatih, mungkin tadi ia terkilir.

“Kalian lihat bangunan seperti apa tadi?” Tanya miyuki dengan wajah serius.

“Naik lah, biar kugendong.” Abe berlutut dan membiarkan Mihashi menaiki punggungnya.

“Uh... Cuma minimarket kecil. Iya, kan?” Mihashi yang sekarang berada di atas punggung Abe  mengangguk meng-iya-kan perkataan Eijun.

“Tunggu, apa kalian membeli cokelat?” Dua pitcher yang bingung atas pertanyaan Miyuki hanya mengangguk.

“A-aku beli untuk Abe-kun, kuberikan sekarang saja.” Mihashi memberikan kantung kresek yang ia bawa dari tadi. Abe ragu untuk menerimanya.

“Tenang, Abe-san. Legenda di sini mengatakan jika gadis melihat minimarket mistis itu berarti cintanya  terbalas dan jika si lelaki memakan cokelat yang dibelikan si gadis dari minimarket mistis maka cinta si gadis akan abadi.” Miyuki yang berjalan di samping Eijun dengan santainya bercerita tanpa tahu bahwa Eijun dan Mihashi berwajah merah biru.

“Apa maksud Miyuki-senpai?” Eijun sedikit gemetar, takut.

“Ah, lupakan, itu hanya promosi mereka, kok... Hahaha.” Ucapan Miyuki itu membuat Eijun naik pitam. Menarik kerah maju depan sang kapten.

“Kau sengaja, membuat kami takut?!”

“Maaf, maaf... Tapi aku ini seniormu, Sawamura...”

“Aku tak peduli!”

“Sebaiknya kita cepat ke pondok tim Abe-san, aku lapar... ” Ucap Miyuki yang sudah dilepas oleh Eijun. Melihat Abe memakan cokelat membuatnya iri dan lapar.

Eijun yang merasa bersalah karena seharusnya sekarang mereka sedang makan malam di Seido tapi malah harus berjalan di tengah gunung. Merogoh saku celananya, ia mengambil cokelat yang ia beli dari minimarket mistis tadi dan menyodorkannya pada seniornya itu. “Nih, aku  membelinya dengan terpaksa. Makanlah jika kau lapar. ”

Miyuki bengong melihat cokelat berbentuk hati dan terbungkus kertas kado merah norak. “Beneran?”

“Hai! Aku laki-laki, masa kasih cokelat valentin, sih. Dan kau lapar, kan?”Miyuki dengan ragu menerimanya dan membukanya sementara Eijun sudah berjalan menjauhi catcher jenius itu.

”Sawamura.”

“Ap-mhp?”

“Aku mencintaimu, juga. Eijun.” Bisik pemuda  berkacamata itu di telinga Eijun yang memerah.

**_Jika gadis melihat minimarket mistis itu berarti cintanya terbalas dan jika si lelaki memakan cokelat yang dibelikan si gadis dari minimarket mistis maka cinta si gadis akan abadi. Maka nama orang yang dicintai si gadis akan tertulis di cokelat yang ia beli._ **

**Author's Note:**

> halo semua ai ga lupa kok ma fanfin ai yang kemarin cuma aga lama nulisnya. banyak kesulitan dalam menulis cerita.
> 
> dam yaah fanfic ini harusnya untuk valetine tapi telat karena ai baru pertama kali nulis comedy dan yaaah garing =..=
> 
> baik sampai jumpa di fic dna miyusawa lain


End file.
